1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device and a lighting fixture for a vehicle and more particularly to a lighting device and a lighting fixture for a vehicle comprising a light emitting device including a nitride semiconductor layer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently development of light emitting devices with high luminance has advanced and light emitting devices have become available for various sources of light in our life. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-155510 (pages 2 to 3, FIG. 1 and FIG. 5) discloses a lighting device using the combination of a light emitting device and a reflector in order to distribute light from the light emitting device in a narrow angle for a pavement marker with automatic luminescence trigger which is installed in a roadway surface or a wall surface.
Such lighting devices are required to have characteristics capable of emitting light with high luminance and high luminous flux. However, conventional lighting devices have yet to fulfill these requirements.
In addition to high luminance, a light emitting device capable of emitting white light is being put into practical use, and the expectation that such a light emitting device can be a substitute for the conventional halogen lamp has been rising. For example, it is under consideration to use the light emitting device as a headlight for a vehicle.
However, a lighting device using a light emitting device has not yet fulfilled the requirements as a lighting fixture for a vehicle, especially as a headlamp, in terms of spatial distribution of luminous intensity, luminance, etc., and its practical utilization has continued to be desired.